its_showtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Tawag ng Tanghalan Kids
Tawag ng Tanghalan Kids (lit. Call of the Stage for Kids) is an amateur singing competition aired as a segment of the noontime show It's Showtime that first aired on March 13, 2017. Dubbed as "Your all time favorite search for outstanding amateur talents", the competition is open to Filipino contenders from Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Tawag ng Tanghalan Kids was intended for young contenders ages 7 to 13 years. Auditions started on December 4, 2016 and on March 13, 2017, following the conclusion of the Tawag Ng Tanghalan on March 11, 2017 held at Resorts World Manila. Its grand finale was held on June 10, 2017. Jhon Clyd Talili emerged as the grand champion for the kids' edition that spanned for three months. Overview Regional contenders from Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao compete daily on a live performance and are scored by a panel of judges. The criteria for judging are as follows: *Tone quality 40% *Voice projection 30% *Stage impact 20% *Intonation 10% For the Semi-Finals and Grand Finals Round, scores from text votes (50%) of madlang people (audience) and hurados' (or judges') scores (50%) are combined to decide a winner. The gong mechanic was omitted in Tawag ng Tanghalan Kids presumably to prevent the judges from upsetting younger performers, instead relying solely on the judges' verdict and overall score to determine the winner. The daily winner can challenge the current defending champion and claim the golden microphone. Contestants who achieve a three-time winning streak will advance as a semi-finalist, but may opt to continue up to five times and become part of the Hall of Fame. Among the semi-finalists, a Grand Champion will emerge in the Grand Finals. Losing contenders may come back to compete, known as Resbak. For Semi-Finalists, it is known as Ultimate Resbak. Cast 'Main hosts' *Vice Ganda *Vhong Navarro *Anne Curtis *Amy Perez *James Reid *Nadine Lustre 'Host relievers' *Jhong Hilario *Teddy Corpuz *Jugs Jugueta Judges The jury or hurados are mainly composed of professional singers and composers in the Philippines. Including those who became contenders or grand champions of the original Tawag ng Tanghalan. Among the panel of judges, one is called the punong hurado or head jury. At most, 5 judges are present each day. 'Head judges' *Yeng Constantino *Ogie Alcasid 'Regular Judges' *Rico J. Puno *Billy Crawford *Erik Santos *Jaya *K Brosas *Karla Estrada *Karylle *Kyla *Mitoy Yonting *Nyoy Volante *Jolina Magdangal *Jed Madela Prizes 'Daily Round' Daily winners receive ₱10,000, with a consolation prize of ₱5,000 to the other contenders. The defending champion receives ₱25,000 and may continue to defend the golden microphone; losing contenders, however, can come back and try again, known as Resbak. 'Semi-Finals Round' The total earned prizes may vary among Defending Champions who advanced as semi-finalists with a winning streak of five times or more. The top two advance as Grand Finalists and receive ₱150,000 and a gold medal. Losing semi-finalists who lost can become Ultimate Resbakers or Wildcard and will receive the same prize as Grand Finalist. 'Grand Finals Round' The Grand Champion will receive a cash prize, a house and lot from Camella, music package from JB Music, negosyo package, a recording contract from Star Music and a trophy, plus ₱2,000,000 cash. The 2nd and 3rd place will receive ₱500,000 and ₱250,000 cash respectively. Those who are able to advance to the Top 6 but were not able to advance to the Top 3 were given a consolation prize of ₱100,000 cash. Category:Segments